This invention relates generally to jewelry, and more particularly, to a combination mounting clip and ornamental button wherein the mounting clip is releasably attached to the backside of the button for effectively creating a variety of different jewelry pieces. The mounting clip is adapted to receive one of a number of different mounting wand accessories including earposts, earwires, necklace bails, barpins with necklace bails, double wand barpins, stick pins, shoe clips, and scarf clips. The buttons include a variety of different ornamental buttons which may be interchangeable with the desired mounting wand. The arrangement is such that the mounting clip and its wand are releasably attached to the backside of the button for creating the desired jewelry piece.
In the fashion and jewelry industry, it is desirable to provide a wide range of differently styled jewelry pieces. For the consumer, it can become very expensive and inconvenient to maintain a large collection of jewelry pieces. The instant invention is directed to convertible jewelry which includes a variety of different mounting clip and wand assemblies which are releasably attached to the backside of any one of a variety of selectively chosen ornamental jewelry buttons for creating a wide range of differently styled jewelry pieces. The plurality of differently styled buttons in combination with the variety of different mounting clip and wand assemblies provides the consumer with a large number of different styled jewelry pieces to choose from.
The instant invention is directed to a convertible jewelry article comprising a conventional button having an ornamental front side and a generally planar back side, the back side having a strap extending therefrom for releaseably receiving a mounting clip therein, it being understood that the strap is the conventional means that exists on the back of a button for permitting the button to be sewn on a garment. The mounting clip includes a leg portion and an arm portion which integrally extends from a first end of the leg portion. The arm portion is reversely bent back over the leg portion in spaced relation thereto, the arm portion being normally biased to a spaced position away from the leg portion, and being movable from the normal position to a depressed position. The arm portion includes a locking tab extending upwardly from an intermediate portion thereof, and the leg portion includes oppositely disposed outwardly extending shoulders at a second end thereof, opposite the first end. The mounting clip is snap-received into the strap on the back side of the button wherein the shoulders engage with one edge of the strap, and the locking tab engages with an opposing edge of the strap to releaseably lock the clip and button in assembled relation. The jewelry article further includes a variety of different mounting wand accessories secured to the clip for attaching the button and clip assembly to a wearer of the jewelry article.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a convertible jewelry article which includes a variety of different mounting wand and clip assemblies; the provision of a convertible jewelry article which includes a variety of different ornamental buttons; the provision of a convertible jewelry article wherein the selected mounting wand assembly is releasably secured to the back side of the selected ornamental jewelry button; the provision of a convertible jewelry article wherein the mounting wand assemblies and the jewelry buttons are interchangeable to provide a large number of different jewelry options; the provision of a convertible jewelry article which is neat and attractive in appearance; the provision of convertible jewelry article which is simple and easy to use; and the provision of convertible jewelry article which is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.